


The Devil Himself

by levram



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, MLM Writer, Not Necessarily Cult Joseph But He Is A Shitbag, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially Offensive Talk About Christianity, Rimming, Robert Says He Hates God, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Trans Male Writer, Typical Robert Honestly, bottom robert, top joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levram/pseuds/levram
Summary: Robert goes to Joseph's office. Comes out with a sore ass. Lots of grunting and groaning and sweating as Robert takes Joseph's cock while reciting The Lord's Prayer.





	The Devil Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Zei](https://twitter.com/photonkite) for beta reading!

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Joseph hummed, looking up from the papers on his desk, a wide and dark grin slowly appearing on his face. He stared at the tall, burly man standing in his doorway, waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t, Joseph raised an eyebrow. “Cat got your tongue? I know I’m handsome, but I’m busy too. I’d appreciate if you didn’t bother me in my office unless you really needed me.”

 

Robert let out a soft growl, glaring at the blond. He hated him, to his core. He hated Joseph’s smug little face. He hated his clean pink polo and that stupid light blue sweater around his neck. Why couldn’t he wear a sweater like a normal person? But he knew Joseph was far from normal. Joseph had the entire town wrapped around his finger, Robert included, and he  _hated_ that. And no matter how many times he wanted to run away, he came right back to Joseph. He was his little pawn, his little pet, and he couldn’t escape.

 

Joseph sighed, cleaning up his desk and he stood up, making his way over to Robert. He stopped right in front of the man, the two practically touching chests and Joseph kept grinning, a dark look shining in his eyes. He reached over, swinging the door closed and locked it. Robert felt a shiver that ran through him and turned his head away, but a hand immediately grabbed his chin tightly, pulling it back.

 

“You know you’re mine, right?” Joseph asked, voice sweet and soft. Dammit. Robert wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth. He wanted to grab his throat and squeeze the life out of those cold, blue eyes. Instead, he just kissed him. Robert growled softly, feeling Joseph smirk against his lips, the blond knowing he has won yet again. It pissed him off to no end, falling for Joseph like this and giving the satisfaction of victory.

 

When Joseph eventually pulled away, he still had that smirk on his face. He made his way back to his desk. He sat down and slouched a bit, spreading his legs. “Come here,” he ordered, watching Robert do exactly as he said. Despite his constant protesting, Robert was always so obedient. The other man slowly stood between Joseph’s open legs, and without any other words needed, then went down to his knees.

 

Robert let out a soft breath, finally speaking. “Just t’let you know, I fucking hate you, Christiansen,” he hissed, glaring up at the minister. “I hate you, your damn church, and your damn God.”

 

Joseph sighed in disappointment. Though, he really couldn’t care less. He knew Robert wasn’t the religious type. “And here, I thought you were ready to beg for forgiveness.”

 

He laughed. Robert actually laughed for the first time that night. “That just ain’t my style,” he muttered.

 

“No. Maybe not,” Joseph hummed in agreement. “But coming in here, begging to be fucked by my cock like a dirty whore is.”

 

“I ain’t begging.” Robert did his best not to physically shiver at Joseph’s cursing. It wasn’t often that he heard the man talk dirty, but when he did, damn, it got him all hot. He was usually preaching bible verses to young children, showing off how good of a man he was. But when Joseph was with him, when his mouth ran off whispering those dirty promises, it sparked every flame in Robert’s body.

 

“Not yet. But soon. I’m going to fuck you. Right here. Over my desk. I’m going to make you scream my name, I’m going to make you _beg,_  and I’m going to make you _wish_ God would save you,” Joseph explained.

 

Robert knew he physically shivered at _that_. Just the thought of Joseph fucking him over his pristine desk, while other ministers and youths were passing by with the risk of hearing them, drove him crazy. The door was thankfully locked, but Robert was sure it wouldn’t stop anyone from knocking and wondering what the hell they were doing in here.

 

He let out a soft whimper, leaning forward and rubbed his face against the blond’s crotch. “Look at you. You look like a whore,” Joseph chuckled darkly, shaking his head as he watched. “I like you like this. I don’t like that whole “bad boy” thing. I like you quiet and obedient. Ready to follow any command I give you. It takes you a while to get there, but _oh_ , is it worth it. So get to it, baby. These pants aren’t going to open themselves. You want my cock, you have to work for it.”

 

And so Robert did.  

 

Robert immediately reached up, undoing Joseph’s belt buckle and pants and pulled his clothes down just far enough to free him. His mouth watered a bit as he stared at the man’s cock. It was thick, veiny, wet and red at the top. He sighed, taking a deep breath before leaning over, taking Joseph halfway down. He used his hand to stroke the base, twisting his hands in small circles as he did so.

 

“ _All of it, you whore,”_ Joseph hissed, glaring down at Robert. His entire facade snapped at this point. He was no longer the sweet youth minister everyone knew him as, or the perfect All-American husband. He was the devil himself, and Robert was _fucked_.

 

Robert placed his hands on Joseph’s thighs, squeezing his pants tightly in his hands before taking the man all the way down, hitting the back of his throat. He gagged slightly but didn’t falter. Saliva easily covered Joseph’s cock and the man let out a soft groan, one hand running through Robert’s hair.

 

“Just like that,” he praised, eyes fluttering. “I knew you could be good. Quiet too. You aren’t this quiet unless you have a cock in your mouth.”

 

And Robert growled. He actually fucking growled when he had a minister’s cock down his throat. He bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking at the tip whenever he reached it and swallowed around Joseph when he deepthroated. Joseph shivered, his eyes fluttering at the sensation of Robert’s wet and warm mouth.  Joseph pulled at Robert’s hair, tugging him up and off, appreciating the string of saliva that connected the brunette’s bottom lip to his cock. It took all of his own strength not to push Robert back down on his cock and fuck his throat until he came. But he had more plans for the man. “Enough of that,” he stated, licking his own lips. “On the desk, flat on your back. Hurry.” He watched as Robert listened, getting up from the ground and sat on the desk. The man took off his leather jacket, throwing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed.

 

Joseph, on the other hand, was reaching into one of the drawers of his desk, pulling out a bottle of lubricant, as well as some rope. Robert’s eyes widened when he saw the rope, knowing exactly how this was going to play out. He swallowed hard, not bothering to wait on any more instructions and he held his arms above his head, his forearms touching to create a square shape around his head. A slight blush crept on his face when he saw Joseph’s surprised look.

 

“Oh, you’re learning,” the blond practically cooed. Dammit, he wasn’t a child.

 

Robert’s arms were promptly tied together with the rope. Joseph always had a surprisingly large amount of knowledge about knots, and his excuse was that it was for his boat, to which people easily understood. But Robert knew the truth. Joseph was just a sadistic, kinky fuck. He knew Joseph got off on tying people down and humiliating them—humiliating Robert.

 

Once Joseph knew the rope was secured tightly and Robert had no way of getting out, he started undoing his pants, quickly pulling them off along with his boxers, socks and shoes, making a neat pile on his chair. He never liked making a mess in his office.

 

“Remember. You can say no,” Joseph then said, staring down at Robert. He placed his hand on the man’s stomach, trailing up to his chest. His red shirt was pushed up to his armpits, exposing himself completely.

 

“I want this,” Robert replied breathlessly, twitching under the man’s hand. He's been wanting this for days. But Joseph didn't need to know that.

 

“Good.”

 

Joseph kneeled down on the ground, spreading Robert’s legs. He held him under his knees, leaning over and planted light kisses on the insides of his thighs. He then made a trail of kisses to Robert’s exposed hole. “Pretty,” he commented and immediately leaned over, licking over it once. “I can't wait until it's leaking of my cum.” He watched as it twitched at the action, clenching and unclenching, wanting more. Joseph suddenly shoved his tongue into the man as deep as he could go.

 

Robert gasped at the action and his hips twitched, only to receive a hard slap on his ass. “Hold still,” Joseph growled and continued to tease the man. He shoved two dry fingers into him and spread them apart, leaning down to lick in between the space he created. His free hand went down and gripped his still hard cock that was peeking out of his pants, stroking himself slowly as he ate Robert out.

 

“J-Joseph…” Robert moaned and he pulled at the restraints around his arms. He threw his head back, his mouth hanging open.

 

Joseph pulled away, standing up and he took off his shirt. That pretty pink shirt that he always wore. Robert stared at the tattoo on his bicep. The same tattoo that he has on his hand. Matching tattoos. God, he wanted to barf.

 

He watched as Joseph used the lubricant to slick himself up and he spread his legs more in anticipation. Joseph didn't even bother stretching properly, besides using his tongue and a couple of fingers. Robert knew this was going to hurt and he was ready for it.

 

Joseph gripped Robert’s thigh with one hand, pushing his leg up, and his cock in the other. He leaned forward, slapping the head of his cock against Robert’s wet hole for a bit, eliciting a soft whine from the other man. He smirked at that, slapping it a few more times before finally pushing in. He didn't falter, easily entering Robert in one fluid motion and only stilling when he bottomed out.

 

Robert let out a soft cry as he felt the sting of pain running through his lower body. His back arched high as he felt himself trying to accommodate to the thick cock inside of him, clenching and unclenching around Joseph.

 

“There we go,” Joseph moaned, letting Robert get used to the stretch. He kept his grip on the man’s leg, and used his now free hand to rub at Robert’s stomach. “I knew you were such a good boy. You always know how to take my cock. There isn't an ass as good as yours.”

 

“Fuck you,” Robert growled in response. Damn right he could take cock. Everyone in this fucking town knew that. But Joseph was the only one who could make him feel this good.

 

Joseph made a tsk’ing noise with his tongue, glaring down at Robert. “No talk from you,” he said. “Not unless you're reciting the Lord’s Prayer. And I intend to force you to do that while your ass is being split open and you're doing nothing else but laying there.”

 

And with that, Joseph started to move. He was relentless from the start, pulling back almost all the way and then slamming back in hard, moving the desk a few inches every time. He let Robert’s legs drape over his arms and placed his hands on the man’s waist, keeping him close.

 

“Start it,” Joseph growled on a particularly hard thrust, making Robert cry out.

 

“What?”

 

“The prayer. Recite it or I'll bind your cock with my belt and keep you from coming until you do.”

 

A part of Robert wanted him to stay quiet, just so Joseph can do that. He didn't mind being kept on edge, but because it's been a few days since he actually did have sex, he was already waiting for that sweet release. He didn't think he'd be able to survive with Joseph’s makeshift cock ring. And he certainly didn't want to find out what type of knot he'd make for his cock.

 

“Our Father… who art in heaven…” Robert started breathlessly as Joseph suddenly moved again. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Hallowed be thy name…”

 

Joseph groaned, keeping his eyes on Robert as he fucked him. He listened to the prayer himself as his cock moved fluidly in and out of his tight hole, the wet, squelching noises and slapping of skin was the only other sounds that could be heard in the room.

 

“Thy kingdom come, thy will be done… on earth as it is in heaven...”

 

Joseph slowed down a bit, spreading Robert’s legs far apart as he watched his cock enter and exit the man. He moaned softly, gathering saliva in his mouth and spat straight down on his cock to slick himself up even more before pushing back in. After a few more teasingly slow thrusts and whines from Robert, Joseph pulled out, flipping the man over so he was bending over the desk. “Keep going,” he told Robert and pushed back in, gripping the man’s cheeks and spread them apart.

 

“Give us this day our daily bread…” _A hard thrust._ “...and f-forgive us our trespassers…” _Another hard thrust._ “...as we forgive those…” _One strong slap on his thigh, a loud gasp following it.._ “...w-who trespass against us…”

 

Joseph grabbed Robert’s hair tightly, pulling his head back. “I can't hear you, slut,” he hissed, reaching down with his free hand to Robert’s front, gripping his cock tightly.

 

“And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil!” Robert cried at the vice grip around his cock, squirming a bit. He panted hard, hissing when Joseph’s hold on his hair also tightened. Jesus, when did the preppy youth minister get so strong? “For thine is the kingdom and the power, and the glory… forever and ever…”

 

“That's it,” Joseph growled and he let go of Robert’s hair, placing his hands back on the man’s hips. He breathed deeply and started to pound into him with all the strength he could manage. “Clench down on me, baby. I wanna feel you. Squeeze tightly, there we go… _Ohhh yeah…_ ” Robert was already close by the time he started reciting the prayer, only holding out to make this last as long as possible. He came hard when Joseph started to talk again, crying out the man’s name and clenching down even tighter. His cock spurted thick lines of white all over himself and Joseph’s desk.

 

Joseph’s own orgasm came with warning. He thrusted once more, burying himself deep inside Robert, and released. He threw his head back, his hips twitching forward on their own accord and his legs shaking as he struggled to keep standing.

 

“Fuck… You come so fucking much,” Robert muttered, already feeling uncomfortably full, grunting as he felt Joseph’s cock twitch inside of him. He knew the moment Joseph would pull out, the man’s cum would be leaking out of him. He honestly didn’t mind that one bit.

 

Joseph collapsed forward, receiving a grunt from the man below him. The blond started to undo the knots and free Robert’s arms. He hummed, gently kissing his neck. “That… was amazing,” he chuckled softly.

 

“Of course it was amazing, Christiansen. It was with me,” Robert huffed, closing his eyes and he let the other man pepper him with kisses. He was too damn tired to move anyway. That would be his excuse.

“You didn’t finish the prayer,” Joseph then mentioned, smirking slightly while Robert scoffed.

 

“Amen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys I would get to Top Joseph! Hope you enjoyed and as always, leave kudos if you did :D
> 
> Come say hi to me on my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/rosephtxt)!


End file.
